You and Me
by vdarkbloom
Summary: This is an original character blah. Well, it was inspired by some actors and actresses. Freddie Stroma as Ivan, Alexandra Daddario as Chloe, Tyler Posey as Ross, Chloe Grace Moretz as Millie, Kellan Lutz as Andrei, Harry Shum Jr as Nico and Sasha Pieterse as Mich.


It was one of the worst Monday morning of his sophomore life. It was June and raining so he wasn't paying attention to what Mrs Fellington was blabbing about. "Mr Morgan, can you say anything about our school year's theme?" she says, waking Ivan from his daydream. He bit his cheek before he answered "Um, well… I think the concept is fantastic, nice and um, yeah, you know what I mean." His classmates laughed in chorus making Mrs Fellington disappointed. "If you don't want to listen to my lecture, you might as well go out now, Ivan." Ivan immediately apologized and tried his best to keep himself awake this time.

Lunch break finally came after almost two long hours of biology. "Hey Van! You eating lunch today?" Russell shouts as he jumped off the ledge. Russell is a tall, muscular, tan guy that beach girls would love. "Missed me so soon, mate? Hah, you're gay Ross." "Dream on, Brit." Ross mumbled through his smile. They reached the cafeteria quite early so they got a good seat. "Let's save a seat for Hudson and the others, yeah?" Van suggested as he was looking at the options for lunch. Van and Ross sat down and started to chat on the freshmen on their school. Ross started.

"From what I've heard, Hudson's sister is a freshie this year. They say she's hot."

"What, you think hitting on Andrei's sister is a good idea?"

"What is a good idea?" Hudson interrupted.

"Woah, didn't see you there man!" Ross says after a bro fist with Hudson.

"Yeah, whatever man. My sister's here, I heard you two."

"So you cool with it?" Ross' eyes were shining.

"You may, but I don't think you can." Hudson winks.

Nico stumbles towards their table, panting. "Did I miss anything guys?" "Nope, not much." The three replied in unison. After kissing her boyfriend, Luke, one more time, Emilia skips her way to the group. She takes a huge bite from Hudson's burger. "Hi gays!" "Hiya Millie! Do you have training later?" Nico replies a bit too enthusiastic. She frowned "Yeah, and it sucks. I was supposed to spend time with babe today." Ross snickered at Nico's trying-not-to-show-hurt expression. "Dude, you look liked you drank piss." Nico's eyes narrowed, "Oh shut up Ross! I'll hack your twitter later, just you wait." The bell representing the end of lunch rang. Before going back to class, Van said, "Right, let's go back to class. See you at the tree later, yeah?" "Roger that." Hudson replies for the group.

His last class ended. Van was walking towards his locker as he saw a girl, petite, jet black hair, big icy blue eyes and has lips that are as red as an apple pass by. The girl was staring at him, too. He smiled a little bit, trying to look impressive and the girl smiled back. He saw her reach her locker; it was almost across his own. He was hesitating to approach her but when he looked back, she was already gone.

"So how come we never met your sister yet?" Ross was trying to get details about Andrei's mysterious freshman sister. Hudson was lying on a big tree trunk while playing with a leaf, so he started "Well, I told y'all I'm half French and my parents are living separately right? So my sis and I, we stayed on France for three years with our cruel French cursing mother until my dad decided to care and take one with him in the promise that he'll go back for the other after two years. Ali volunte-" "So her name's Ali? For Alison?" Nico butted in. "Yes, Alison Chloe to be exact and damn it, don't cut me or I'll cut you Nicholas. Anyway, she volunteered to stay for another two years so that she could finish her (grade school) there. Well okay. That. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you. I hate talking about my crap mom, remember?" Few moments passed by without anyone talking. Ross broke the silence, "Yeah, I'm sorry." Another moment of silence passed. "I'm pretty sure the queen's practice is over now. Let's go get her." Can Nico at least be a little discreet about his feelings for Millie?

As they walked inside the gym, they saw Millie preparing to leave. "Oh, um hey," As she wipes off beads of sweat "Wanna go to taco bell? I'm beat. Tryouts were today and some of them are good, but most of them need to lose some weight!" "Yeah? Guess we'll see on the initiation day, huh?" Van replied as they headed to Taco Bell, which is located two blocks away from their school.

Those icy blue eyes and an infectious smile... "EARTH TO IVAN!" Hudson cut his thoughts. Ross nudged him a bit, "What're you thinking about? You're smiling, in case you didn't notice." "Is it about a guhhl?" Millie says, trying to imitate his British accent. "Come on dude, spill!" Nico follows. "Don't mind me!" The group spent a few more minutes before they decided to go home.

Van opened one of his uniform's buttons. "Hi mom, I'm home." "Hello dear, you're dad's going to be late again. Will you be eating dinner?" "Thanks but I already ate with my friends. I'll go to my room now, kay?" He kisses his mom. He got his guitar then sat on his room's couch, slowly strumming James Morrison's Broken Strings. He got up, hearing a message from his iPhone. He took his phone and saw texts; one from Russell McAdams, two from Emilia Greene and one from Nina Walters, Ross' girlfriend. He looked at Nina's text first saying:

-Can u get Ross to open his phone? Hes avoiding me nd its annoying.

Millie's texts were both group messages so he didn't bother to read it carefully. He opened Ross' message:

-U knw u can tell me wht's been botherng u right? I'm ur best mate.

He replied:

-No, really man, it's nothing. Just plain old me spacing out. :P BTW, your girl says stop avoiding her.

After a minute, Ross replied again:

Right, will do. U do your homewk now lazy ass.

So Ivan decided to follow Ross' suggestion. Hours later after doing his homework and playing Modern Warfare, he decided to end the day.

Van was getting things from his locker when he saw the girl again. This time, he approached her without hesitation. "Hey, never seen you before. Guess you're a freshman, huh?" the girl smiled, "Yep." "So yeah, we'll be locker mates from now on. I'm Ivan Morgan, but you can call me Van." "I'm Alison. Alison Hudson." "Y-you're Andrei's little sister?" Van was in shock. She giggled, "Yes. I take it you know my brother?" "Yeah, he's my mate actually. Hey," he reaches for his phone "can I get your number? Since you're his sister and all." "You know, you don't need to use my brother to get my number," she winks as she enters her number to his phone "Um, Do you know where the faculty room for sophomore teachers is located? I have an errand from a bossy teacher named Mr. Vernal." He grins, "Oh he's a real terror. Sure, I can show you around too but I have classes in fifteen so let's head to the faculty, yeah?" After Alison finished the errand, they decided to go to their respective classes. "Still offering to show me around?" "Yeah, lunch break good with ya?" "Mm hmm, see you at the lockers then."

Van texted Nico and Ross about the incident that morning:

-Dude, got news. Saw Andrei's sister she's damn hot. I won't be joining u guys later, I'll walk her around. tell hudson.

Van spent the rest of the morning grinning happily, much more participative in his classes. Then finally, the lunch bell rang. He took a quick fix at his blonde hair, freshened himself up, then headed to the lockers. A few minutes later, Ali showed up with another girl. "See you later okay, Ali? Enjoy your not-date with the hot british guy!" He overheard the girl. "Mich! That was so loud! See you." Ali replied, all flustered when he saw Ivan looking at her. "Hey. You okay?" He asks. "Yeah, totally. I'm sorry I'm kind of late..." "No, it's cool. Let's go then?" Ivan toured her around the campus, showing her the library, canteen and other facilities. "Are you hungry? Let's go to the cafeteria. I'll introduce you to my friends. Your brother should be there too!" "Okay, that's cool." She grins. They went to the cafeteria bought food then he introduced her to Ross, Nico and Millie. He continued "...And this is Paul Andrei Hudson, who's resemblance with Tom Cruise is uncanny, or so he says." "Hey, I never said that!" Hudson exclaims, "Heya sis. You find my friend here good lookin' huh?" As Hudson ruffled Van's hair. The group laughed. "Finally got to know a freshie." Ross commented as Emilia rebutted "Dude, you're taken! Be loyal." The lunch ended with their cheerful banter and bickers.

Van got home at 7PM, he had football training today. Tired, he finished his dinner as quick as possible and excused himself away from family time. He was done with all his school works and had nothing to do so he decided to text Alison:

-Hi. I bet you don't know who this is. :)

After a long while, he heard his phone ping.

-Nope, I know you, I asked my brother. Hi Van! You can't prank me. ;)

He typed quickly.

-That's too bad! I was looking forward to your reaction.

The conversation continued until Ali replied:

-Ugh, I'm sorry but texting is tiring. Call me?

Van called eagerly. After three rings, she picked up "Hello, Ivan." "I like your voice." "Mmm, is that a compliment?" Her voice almost sounds like she is laughing. They talked for hours until Ivan decided to say goodbye because it was 11:47 already. "...we have classes tomorrow remember? You need sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. After class good with you?" "Oooh, clingy. I like that." She teased, "but, okay I'll see you then. Good night Ivan Connor." "Sleep well, Alison Chloe." Click. He drifted to dreamland quickly.

Days passed like gust. It was October now, and it was getting cold. Studies were getting harder too, and the group doesn't hang out that often anymore. Van and Chloe have gotten really close to the point of dating, Nico's still infatuated with Millie. Things aren't going well with Millie and her boyfriend, Luke. Chloe's bestfriend, Michelle, is dating Thomas Bartly, the swimmer school bully. Exams are coming and the group, along with Alison and Michelle decided to study together at Russell's house.

"...and 15x+(12x*5x)=270 so x will be 2." Van explained. "Wow, you're really good at this, aren't ya? No wonder Ali likes you!" Mich teased. "Alright, enough," Ross starts, "Now we study biology while our freshies here study their math. Explain photosynthesis, Nico man." "So the nerd looking asian guy gets to explain the hard processess?" he complained. "Now, now. We're all here to learn and we know you love biology." Millie pleaded. "Alright, whatever. Listen carefully now," he started. "I-" Nico was cut off by a loud thud that echoed through the hallway of Ross' house. "GOD DAMN IT, EMILIA. I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. ARE YOU... FLIRTING WITH ANOTHER BOY AGAIN?" a deep slurred hoarse voice exclaimed. Another thud. "GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT AND LETSH TALK!" a drunk Luke was shouting outside. "Shit. He looks real drunk to me." Ivan broke the silence. "Sorry guys. I have to face him and take him home. Gotta go." "Hey, you're leaving with a drunk, enraged guy? Are you nuts? Just stay here, I'm sure he'll go away in a few minutes." Nico persuaded. "He's right," Hudson started "besides, we're with you. Guess we guys can talk him outta here." "Alright, let's do this." says Ross. The girls stayed in the room, peeking at the window every once in a while. "What really happened, Millie?" Ali asked. "Well... It's just... he, uh, caught me winking at another guy in this party," Millie answered "and after that, he started to become really possessive, it's suffocating me. So I told him we should take a break from each other." "Wow, you're one heartbreaker, missy." Mich tried to lighten the mood. Emilia replied with a shy smile.

The boys are now approaching the door. "I'll open the door." Ross said. He opened the door and...


End file.
